Don't struggle like that
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Muevo mi torso de manera inquieta pero nada logro, excepto tener la palma abierta de Yaten sobre mi mentón para así inmovilizarme y antes de dar cualquier otro movimiento, recibo un candente susurro en mi oído. —Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more. ¿Quiere matarme?
1. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, mientras que el título de una canción y su fragmento, recae sobre la autoría de la banda "The Cure" con su tema "Lullaby"**

* * *

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a "mi nueva locura"**

**Debo agradecer a la autora Sol Bronte por ser la causante de todo el alboroto que hay en mi mente tras haber adquirido una nueva adición: Reiten**

**Les presento un One Shot post star sobre la pareja ReiXYaten... espero que les guste.**

**Sin mucho que agregar, los veo abajo.**

**Buena lectura**

* * *

Observo como el cobrizo cielo llama al atardecer, mientras yo pertenezco en el punto donde tantas veces he visto como ello ocurre. El templo Hikawa, mi hogar, la mitad de mi vida y también, la prisión que coarta mis ansias de volar.

¿Un año?, ¿más?, ¿menos? Ni siquiera lo tengo claro, pero sí ha pasado mucho desde que todo finalmente acabó, dándonos aquél respiro que todas ansiábamos profundamente, algo que en especial Serena siempre quiso, "ser chicas normales y vivir vidas ordinarias" sin embargo, un extraño vacío me ha acompañado desde entonces… tal vez extraño ese fuego que nacía en mí cada vez que debía invocar el poder de Marte, con tal de proteger a nuestro planeta.

Serena y Darien están juntos, ellos sí que disfrutan de la calma actual.

Amy encerrada en sus estudios, plagada de libros y guías por leer y terminar, cosa que ella sí que es capaz de apreciar, como pocos.

Mina continúa tras sus ambiciosos anhelos por ser estrella.

Lita comienza a tomar las riendas de su renovada vida, determinando nuevos rumbos.

Y Rei… sigue barriendo la misma hoja seca, en el mismo punto, a la misma velocidad, para después pasar a la siguiente.

¿Cuándo fue que dejé dormir mis sueños para nunca despertarlos?

Peleo con mi conciencia al notar que si desciendo por los numerosos escalones de este lugar, podría reincorporarme a lo que se oculta allá fuera, sin embargo, giro mi mirada hacia la izquierda y noto que el espacio es cada vez más amplio, que mi abuelo va perdiendo fuerzas cada día y no puede ocuparse del templo como realmente quisiera, entre tanto Nicholas, bueno, es Nicholas, todavía no confío lo suficiente en él como para poder delegar responsabilidades e ir en busca de lo que pido a gritos silenciosos. Libertad.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rei? —hablando _del rey de Roma._

—¿No crees que el otoño empezó mucho antes, Nicholas? Las hojas comenzaron a secarse y caer antes de lo previsto —confieso en metáfora.

—No. Ya entramos a la nueva temporada.

—Sí, claro.

¿Qué saco con ahondar más allá?

Veo que causo la suficiente empatía en mi acompañante como para haberlo hecho terminar de limpiar el templo a mi lado, mientras el típico silencio cómodo entre ambos se produce una vez más, enfoco mis pensamientos a la nada, sí, al mismo vacío que queda tras apilar las hojas otoñales en un mismo sitio, para dejar la entrada del templo sin nada sobre ella.

Cuando terminamos, Nicholas me ofrece una de esas acostumbradas sonrisas llenas de cortesía. Ambos sabemos que somos buenos amigos, nada pasa ni pasará más allá, mi lugar no es con él ni el suyo conmigo, así que con el mismo silencio que nos ocupamos de los quehaceres, ahora se retira y me deja nuevamente sola. Creo que así es mejor.

Camino hacia una pequeña banca a mi diestra, me siento allí y cumplo con mi sagrado ritual, ver caer la noche. Cuando veo que las estrellas aparecen una a una para después adornar el firmamento con su fulgor, me doy cuenta de que está grabada en mi memoria la aparición de cada astro a medida en que la hora avanza. Poéticamente patético.

—Las estrellas sólo aparecen de noche…

Nunca me había cuestionado el sentido de esto -fuera del obvio- es decir, ¿el brillo se acentúa al estar en lo negro azulado del cielo?

Tal vez no sólo me estoy perdiendo al dejarme eclipsar por el sol, sino que incluso perdí mi capacidad de resplandecer en el anochecer.

¿Por qué debo seguir viendo como todo allá afuera cobra vida, mientras aquí únicamente queda el cansado rastro de mis lamentos? Vaya momento para ser llorona y que tarde me estoy dando cuenta de todo.

Merezco brillar.

Decidida, me pongo de pie y escabullo mis pasos en silencio a través del corredor para intentar hacer el menor ruido posible. Llego a mi habitación, procuro asegurar que mi puerta efectivamente está bien cerrada y cuando creí que seguiría con mi plan, mi entorno logra asfixiarme y de paso, asquearme un poco.

—Esta habitación parece la de una niña de diez años —digo al recorrer el lugar en ciento ochenta grados.

Ahora no sólo considero replantear mi situación espiritual, sino que también una renovación en mi recámara de manera urgente.

¿En qué minuto compré y estratégicamente ordené tantos ositos de felpa sobre la repisa? Como si me gustaran tanto…

—Mala influencia de Serena. Ella y su manía por hacerme comprar baratijas que sólo acumulan polvo.

Me río al pensar cuál hubiera sido la reacción de mi rubia amiga al decirle eso, probablemente ya habría comenzado con sus chillidos de ultrasonido al argumentar que los ositos no sólo son lindos, sino que también necesarios. Probablemente "se los donaré" un día de estos, sacarlos ahora sería un disparate y sobre todo, me distrae del objetivo puntual. Indagar en mi closet.

—No… este tampoco, no, no —¿cuándo fue la última vez que compré ropa acorde a mi edad? —esto es… ¿blusa con cintitas rosa?, y no, blanca para peor. Si me la pongo, pareceré bebé de seis meses.

Al fin encuentro –y menos mal que antes de frustrarme más allá- una tenida que podría resultar favorable. Un par de jeans color negro, tacones del mismo color, una blusa color morado y una chaqueta de color indefinido, supongo que no es negra, pero tampoco es gris, bueno, es extraña y asumo que podría lucir bien.

Dejo todo perfectamente ordenado sobre mi cama antes de ir a darme un baño, pero en el camino me encuentro con mi abuelo, algo adormecido tras las medicinas que ha debido tomar debido a un insistente estado gripal que lo aqueja.

—Abuelito, ¿te sientes mejor? —sé que no, en fin…

—¿Podrías ir a buscar algo de agua para mí? Debo tomar otra tanda de medicinas.

—Claro, solamente deja que termine de hacer mis cosas y te llevo un té a la cama, creo que sería mejor.

Sin querer me puse en cierta evidencia y haciendo uso de su total conocimiento sobre mi persona, mi abuelo se dedica a observarme con cierto detenimiento.

—¿Vas para algún lado?

—Sí, al baño —que tonta me oí.

—No te preocupes, iré a pedirle a Nicholas que me lleve el té que tú ofreciste; no sería la primera vez que él deba terminar haciendo algo que inicias tú.

—Es que… voy a reunirme con las chicas, hoy es el cumpleaños de…

—No sabes mentir.

Rayos.

—Sólo cuídate, ¿bien? y si pretendes llegar muy tarde al menos toma un taxi.

—Gracias —sonrío al notar su voto de confianza, mientras veo como a paso lento, mi abuelo se aleja más y más.

Entro al baño -por fin- y suspiro como si hubiera zafado de un grandísimo problema.

Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si mi abuelo realmente me dio un voto de confianza o simplemente está algo aturdido por los medicamentos y por eso no quiso sostener una discusión. Sea cual sea la verdad, mejor aprovecho la instancia y sigo adelante.

Dejo caer a mis pies la vestimenta de sacerdotisa que llevo para poder sumergirme a la bañera que ya está lista.

Primera vez que estando en la rutina de aseo, me doy cuenta de que al fin mi cuerpo y mente se han sitiado en un mismo lugar, al fin los dos expresan madurez, gritan que ha pasado el tiempo y con ello, me siento tranquila para llevar a cabo mi bastante inocente, pero osada aventura.

Enrollando mi larga cabellera en una toalla a la vez en que doy torpes saltitos, salgo del baño y me aproximo a la recámara. Entro y me visto con rapidez, como si fuera a perder una cita importante o algo por el estilo.

¿Ansiedad?

A medio vestir, hago estragos en mi closet con tal de dar con algo que rara vez busco. Mi bolsa de maquillaje. Doy con esta, saco algunas cosas y me hago consciente de que en la práctica, compré labiales, sombras, rímel, etcétera, con fines casi de coleccionista… no he usado nada.

Tomo un pequeño espejo y comienzo a experimentar con mi rostro rogando no terminar como una caricatura de poca monta, esperando que la poca práctica no me juegue en contra y en vez de salir a hacer algo bueno con mi vida, no termine más que haciendo el ridículo.

Un poco de sombra violácea, algo de rímel negro, brillo labial -otro color indefinido- lápiz para marcar una línea sobre mi párpado, ¿rubor? No, estaré lo suficientemente sonrojada al llegar a mi destino, así que desisto de ese detalle y… creo que ya está.

Para ser la primera prueba real y contundente, creo haber superado la prueba de la manera más decente posible.

Ahora basta con terminar de arreglar este pantalón –omitiendo que cuando lo compré, me entraba mejor-, pasar el cinturón de la blusa a través de mi cintura, buscar algún pequeño bolso a juego con todo, echar algo de dinero, el celular y porqué no, incluir plegarias varias con tal de que me vaya bien.

Salgo de mi habitación obligándome a disimular lo que me duelen los pies al usar este par de tacones que solo dios sabe cuándo se me ocurrió comprarlos, son preciosos, pero perdí un poco la gracia al usarlos, la cual espero recobrar dentro de poco o realmente será una tortura.

Llego al inicio de los escalones del templo, miro hacia abajo y casi siento el deseo de ir y en cambio, ponerme un par de tenis, pero no, ni siquiera es eso lo que me tiene aquí parada como tonta, sino que acabo de sufrir un pequeño lapsus.

—¿Hacia dónde rayos voy?

Miro al cielo en busca de una respuesta como si realmente me la fuera a dar.

"Señor, lléveme hacia donde una estrella dijo" miren nada más que linda línea para decírsela al taxista.

Momento… ¿estrella fugaz? Supongo que debo pedir un deseo.

Mi deseo es…

Boba, parece que efectivamente iré hacia donde perdí a la estrella de vista, es decir, el centro bohemio de las noches en Tokio porque sí, ese resultó ser mi deseo, dejar que la estrella fugaz decidiera por mí.

Empiezo a descender a la vez en que inconscientemente acomodo mi cabello como un velo que oculte mi cara, aunque sé que nadie me mira por ahora, siento como si en parte hiciera algo incorrecto o bien, algo que deba dejar en el anonimato público. Ok, eso sonó un poco "diva"

Llego a la vereda y extiendo mi mano, enceguecida por las luces de los automóviles al pasar, no me queda más que esperar que un taxi logre verme y se detenga pronto, cosa que finalmente ocurre tras algunos minutos.

—Buenas noches —saludo, lejos de querer sonar agradable.

—¿Hacia dónde va, señorita?

Omitir frase cliché de la estrella fugaz.

—A _Triangle_

El conductor inicia nuevamente la marcha y yo sólo espero haber dicho bien mi destino, porque aunque algo conozco sobre los bares y discotecas de moda, no estoy segura si iré a parar a un lugar de mi completo gusto.

Si mal no recuerdo, en ese lugar se escuchaba bastante la música de "three lights" y guiada por eso, nombré dicho espacio.

Al pasar rápidamente a través de las calles de Tokio, voy encontrándome con todo aquello que había dejado pasar por miedo y tradición.

La gente sonríe incluso más que en el día, sus aspectos permanecen impecables y lo único que se externa desde ellos es felicidad, obvio, ¿quién no estaría feliz tras tomarse un relajo al llegar el anochecer del viernes?

Poco a poco inhalo ese oxígeno bohemio, del mismo que rehuí tanto y ahora, complementa mis nuevas ambiciones.

—Hemos llegado —¿eh?

—Sí, sí, gracias —tomo velozmente el dinero, se lo doy al taxista y bajo, quedando frente a frente con el lugar que me es totalmente conocido y desconocido a la vez.

Me abro espacio entre la gente e inmediatamente busco la mesa más discreta y de preferencia pequeña, la que finalmente aparece frente a mis ojos después de localizarla con tanto esfuerzo.

Quedando en una de las esquinas de la primera planta, observo nerviosamente de reojo y percato que soy la única que no tiene compañía, no me molesta en absoluto, es más, me doy el relajo al pedir un coctel al saber que no necesito de alguien para sentirme plena, pero parece que mi rostro difiere de lo que pasa por mi mente, y mi aquejado rostro ha sido el señuelo perfecto para que un imprudente se atreva a cortar la distancia entre él y yo.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —frase para ligar número ocho.

—No, pero si a mi novio le gusta, creo que frecuentaremos más este lugar —cruzo las manos por debajo de mi mentón y sonrío burlona.

—Debí suponer que una chica tan linda como tú no estaría soltera, discúlpame —con un gesto, desestimo la importancia de su intromisión y lo dejo ir tal y como llegó. Solo.

Acertó en lo de chica linda, pero no en lo demás; estoy sola incluso por más de lo que alguna vez presupuesté, bueno, supongo que en algún momento llegará la hora en que alguien se atreva a soportar mi genio y lo más importante, que yo soporte el de él.

Mi _daikiri _de fresa llega y lo recibo con gusto al pasar a través de mi garganta, haciéndome estremecer de alegría al sentirme entre el límite de lo incorrecto y también, de la libertad que cualquier jovencita de mi edad quiere y necesita.

Escucho entre tanto es cuchicheo de las mesas aledañas, siendo una mezcla de "todo y nada" impidiéndome distinguir como quisiera, alguna frase hilada correctamente, pero dentro de lo poco y nada que logro escuchar correctamente, tres chicas que conversan al fervor de varios tragos ya bebidos, es que hay rumores de que ciertas estrellas juveniles que anunciaron su retiro, han vuelto a ser divisados en Japón.

Por mi mente corren varios nombres de agrupaciones musicales, una en particular se me hace imposible y la descarto con rapidez: Three lights.

¿Cómo y para qué volver no solo a Tokio, sino que al planeta tierra? Si pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos los fundamentos que yo sé para eliminar la hipótesis, lo haría.

Inevitablemente y por recordarlos, repaso ciertos momentos compartidos con esos tres chicos, los que representaron la discordia y a la vez ayuda fundamental para los minutos de aquel entonces, cuando todo parecía estar perdido y por poco, casi lo fue.

Me gustaba el carisma que Seiya siempre mostró, claramente no el que tenía con Serena, pero fuera de ese pequeño gran detalle, siempre se me hizo un chico muy simpático, ya que con su fresca cordialidad, inundaba un sitio triste con alegría y risas casi tan disparatadas como las de la propia Serena. Supongo que en eso, tenían algo en común y muy fuerte, por lo mismo, la historia entre ellos se dio como se dio.

Taiki, el serio, maduro, inteligente y siempre correcto de los tres hermanos. Pocas veces hablé con él, algo me lo impedía, lo mismo que en un momento me pasó con Amy, pero a diferencia, con ella logré traspasar esa barrera y así ver qué era lo que escondía la _come-libros _señorita Mizuno.

Yaten, quizás el más desconocido de los tres para mí, salvo por esa ocasión que en casa de Serena, tuvimos que ocultarnos en el mismo lugar y si lo veo de esa forma, tal vez realmente al que más conozco, es precisamente a él, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que quedó algo pendiente entre los dos.

Por poco, no más de cinco segundos de sobra, hubiéramos concretado ese impulsivo beso que deseaba nacer al estar a nula distancia de nuestros cuerpos.

¿Lo hubiera rechazado? Claro que no.

En cuanto supe de la existencia del nuevo grupo juvenil de moda, mis ojos se posaron sobre los de él al capturar mi completa atención.

"Yaten Kou es el más guapo de los tres" eso fue lo que dije cuando divisé su rostro en la portada de una revista, un día en que iba de paso por las afueras de una tienda, de regreso a casa.

¿Por qué me gustó él? Muy simple. ¿Alguien más habrá encontrado lo encantador de un rostro tiernamente mortífero? Sí, de esos que expresan templanza junto a un fuego incontrolable, ira, por qué no decirlo así, aunque prefiero indicarlo como ímpetu, fuerza ilimitada, presencia, en efecto, presencia es lo que el menor de los Kou mayormente poseía y ante mis ojos, su capacidad para imponerse por sobre el resto fue algo que me cautivó, claro, por la foto de portada en aquella revista, aunque conocerlo "en vivo y en directo" no distó mucho de la primera impresión que tuve a través de esa imagen.

Sé que nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero cuando tuve que despedirme de él tras la batalla con _sailor galaxia_, algo en mí se retorció en silencio. El beso, dichoso beso que permanecería inconcluso por la eternidad. Pero bien sabía que como la estrella fugaz que es, su paso era momentáneo sobre mi horizonte, y aunque no involucré mayor sentimiento ni lo hice dependiente de él, para mí siempre habrá "ese algo" que pudo ser y por lástima, jamás será.

No quiero sonar ante mi misma como alguien a quien no le interesa formar lazos afectivos co-dependientes como lo son el tener una relación amorosa, pero en ese momento perfectamente podría haber jugado a "la aventura de juventud" sin atar a ello mi estabilidad.

Parece que mi _daikiri _venía con una buena dosis de auto-sinceridad.

¿Más de ella?

Levanto mi mano para llamar la atención de la mesera, al tenerla, le muestro mi copa vacía y modulo "uno más" en silencio, ya que no hay caso de que lo pronuncie y gaste mi voz en vano.

Al recibirlo y con la innegable sonrisa que emerge tras estar bajo los dulces efectos del licor, agradezco haber recibido el mismo, pago por él y por el que llegó antes porque en teoría no debería exceder a esto mi consumo, aunque una nunca sabe…

Al beber el primer sorbo de mi nueva copa, alerto que las luces de la primera planta han sufrido un cambio. Tal vez llegué muy temprano y por eso aún mantenían un amarillento ambiente, algo más cálido para dar la bienvenida a los inquilinos nocturnos, que al ya haber llegado al parecer, hacen que ahora el ambiente cambiera drásticamente y se transforme en una densa oscuridad, intercalándose con el resplandor de pequeños focos de color intermitente, de los cuales reconozco el azul y rojo.

Echo hacia atrás mi espalda y descanso en el amplio respaldo del "sillón de rincón" como llamo a los asientos perfectos para seres solitarios como yo en un bar, lugares idóneos para ser llenados con una única presencia, sin necesitar de nadie más.

Ya al segundo sorbo y esperando que no sean efectos adversos del coctel, miro rápidamente hacia mi izquierda y evidentemente no encuentro a nadie, sin embargo me siento observada, pero ni siquiera momentáneamente como cualquiera podría mirarme, sino que intuyo una fijación hacia el punto donde me encuentro; sé que viene desde la izquierda, pero no logro distinguir desde donde nace la fuente de mi inquietud y mientras no lo haga, mantendré la guardia alta.

Fijo mi mirada hacia donde creo que recibo también una, a los minutos, una silueta se escabulle rápidamente y casi sin clemencia, rompe sin decoro alguno la burbuja imaginaria de protección silente que había dibujado.

Instintivamente cargo mi cuerpo hacia el lado derecho todo lo posible, antes de encontrarme con el vértice final del asiento, pero si tengo que hacer una huida rápida lo haré, sin antes por supuesto, quebrar la copa en la cabeza del idiota que ha tomado la atribución de sentarse a mi lado y para sumar, se inclina para hablarme muy de cerca.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —detengo el movimiento de la difusa sombra a mi izquierda, tras hacerle llegar mi grito.

—No digas nada, no quiero que alguien te escuche.

Esa voz es de… imposible.

—¡¿Yaten?!

Al sentirme presa y víctima de la fuerza de su mano sobre mi boca y gracias al afortunado giro que dio una de las luces, me doy cuenta de que efectivamente se trata de él. Yaten Kou.

—Dije que te callaras —pendencieramente encantador, me obliga a guardar silencio.

Me zafo de su agarre al batir mi cabeza con fuerza para quedar boquiabierta ante su presencia.

Me acerco a su rostro sólo con fines de verificación y sí, inconfundible cabellera platinada, rostro huraño por algún motivo y lo más importante, el esmeralda incandescente de sus ojos demuestran que nadie más que él, está a mi lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurro cerca de su rostro, con tal de que únicamente sea él quien me escuche.

—Rei, ¿verdad? Rei Hino.

—Sí —respondo a secas.

¿Viene a mi lado y con suerte recuerda mi nombre?

—Es una larga historia, Rei —confiesa divertido, quizás tras lograr divisar mi notorio enojo.

—Podrías partir con un resumen ya que no entiendo nada —pido antes de tomar un nuevo sorbo de licor.

—Digamos que tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes en este lugar —dice, mirando de reojo a cada rincón y bebiendo lo que parece ser whisky.

—Sigo sin entender —respondo extrañada.

Yaten niega y ríe un poco, cosa rara en él según yo.

—Seiya, Taiki y yo, hemos regresado a este lugar por algunos propósitos que nos incumben directamente a nosotros tres —explica de manera engreída.

—Como si quisiera saber todo eso, por favor… me refiero explícitamente a qué haces acá si al parecer, no quieres que alguien te vea —cambio mi discurso tras haber sentido la poco cordial bofetada del "no te metas en mis asuntos"

—¿Te habían dicho que no te sienta ni funciona mentir? —¿qué se cree?, ¿acaso soy tan evidente, incluso en la oscuridad?

Vuelve a reír como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del año.

No puedo negar que dentro de lo sorpresivo, confuso y cuasi irreal de todo esto, es cómodo, de cierta forma, ver a Yaten dejando de lado –en algo- su conocida distancia para con el resto de todo ser viviente.

—Oye, gracias por dejarme estar contigo. Al parecer y aunque ya haya pasado más de un año y medio, hay gente que aún reconoce mi rostro —con que finalmente era año y medio…

—Sí, no te preocupes —lo miro, giro, lo vuelvo a mirar y definitivamente giro, mejor dicho miro hacia la derecha, todo lo que mi cuello dé, aunque duela.

—¿Te puedo invitar algo? —su cálido aliento recorre sin querer –creo- mi cuello, obligándome a mirarlo nuevamente, para ahora encontrarme de lleno con sus ojos.

—No, no te preocupes —lo miro, giro, lo vuelvo a mirar y definitivamente giro.

—"Sí, no te preocupes. No, no te preocupes" ¿Qué pasa contigo? —¿es necesario que vuelva a reírse?

—Nada, no te…

—¿Preocupes?

—¡Déjame tranquila!

Caigo ante mi propia estupidez y no me queda más que compartir una risa con Yaten, total, soné lo suficientemente tonta como para haberla ocasionado.

Pasado algunos minutos y ya entendiendo que no sufro de alguna alucinación debido al alcohol y que efectivamente Yaten está a mi lado –aunque sigo sin entender muy bien por qué ni para qué-, me relajo y doy señales de que estoy abierta para una conversación, caso igual, según veo, él.

Escucho la mitad de todo lo que dice más si susurra apenas, viéndome obligada por esto a acercarme a él para entenderle algo, que siendo poco y todo, me saca de algunas dudas.

Al parecer ha tenido una suerte de "permiso" por parte de su princesa, el cual le permite a él y sus hermanos regresar temporalmente a la tierra con el fin de finiquitar cualquier asunto pendiente que hayan dejado, por lo cual y tras haberlo interrogado, desestima la oportunidad de renacer como estrella pop en el país.

Explica a la rápida, en una mezcla de susurros y pequeñas carrasposas alzas de voz, que "three lights" nunca tuvo como fin ser una banda juvenil que llegara para quedarse, sino que fue creada con el propósito de atraer a quien ansiaban, cosa que ya lo sabía, por cierto, pero para qué interrumpirlo con semejante hecho, después de haber pensado por años que la voz de Yaten se dejaba mostrar para cantar y escasamente hablar con extraños. Sí, no quiero "matar el momento"

Yo sólo asiento entre sorbo y sorbo de _daikiri_, pausas que él también se toma para beber su ya segundo whisky.

No puedo acusar a que sean las burbujas las causantes, ¿sí el dulzor el licor?, de que Yaten segundo tras segundo, se ve cada vez más… suculento.

Sus acentuados y a la vez pequeños movimientos de pasiva arrogancia, la voz ronca de su hablar y la firmeza de sus ojos, embisten por completo cada uno de mis sentidos.

Imposible negar que si en algo focalizo mi atención, es lejos en cualquier cosa y no así lo que dice, ya no sé de qué habla, tal vez me está mandando al demonio en este preciso momento, no lo sé aunque podría intentar averiguarlo.

—Yaten, ¿podrías alcanzarme ese pequeño bolso que quedó a tu lado?

Al decirlo, deslizo mi brazo muy cerca de su pecho para indicar el lugar donde quedaron mis cosas y ya veo, no me está mandando al diablo ni mucho menos, de hecho pude notar perfectamente como, en un acto casi hipnótico, mantuvo su mirada por un segundo y después siguió hasta llegar a mi hombro, para terminar observando mi rostro de una manera que ya tuve el placer de conocer antes.

—¿Dónde? —no lo encontrarás precisamente en mis labios.

—Al lado tuyo.

—¿Qué?

—"¿Dónde?, ¿Qué?", ¿Qué pasa contigo? —es mi momento de venganza.

En un raudo movimiento, Yaten vuelve a situarse a la realidad, busca con desespero su billetera y deja un par de billetes junto a su ya vacío vaso. Posterior a esto, toma mi bolso y lo lanza casi con nula educación sobre mi cara, pero no hallo momento para hacer mis descargos al sentir como su fuerte agarre obliga a que me ponga de pie, sacándome de donde estábamos sin siquiera una explicación previa.

—Ahora sí es en serio, ¿qué pasa contigo? —reclamo y sin embargo, no me detengo.

—Camina. Ya te explicaré —sigo sus pasos y al hacerlo, al menos recibo algo de paz en mi muñeca al no ser aprisionada con tanta fuerza.

Después de esto, sólo caminamos.

¿Dónde? Únicamente él sabrá.

A los pocos metros de la salida de _triangle, _llegamos a un pequeño espacio entre edificio y edificio, una suerte de callejón no muy ameno, al menos a la luz del día.

Ante la nula fuerza de mi voluntad, sigo los pasos que Yaten me ordena dar en silencio.

Adentrándonos en el breve paréntesis que este lugar hace al externarnos del resto de la ciudad, Yaten me arrincona entre la espada y la pared, siendo él la espada, por cierto.

Mi pecho asciende y desciende con desmesurada calma, ¿contraproducente?

El ritmo alocado de mi respiración al tenerlo a él cerca, es un _Déjà vu _que si bien me impacienta y vuelve intranquila, es conocido y dentro de todo, puedo controlar.

Una de sus manos se hace contigua a mi rostro, mientras que con la sobrante, acaricia mi cintura hasta llegar a la parte superior de mi cuello, casi rozando con el inicio de mi oscura cabellera.

—¿Escuchaste cuando dije que tenía asuntos pendientes, verdad? —asiento en silencio—. Bien, dentro de aquello cierta señorita estaba incluida.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —si no me funciona el papel de mentirosa, espero que al menos el de inocente niñita resulte.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? Sería gracioso pensar que sí.

—¿Lo que pasó en casa de Serena?, ¿tan buena memoria tienes?

—Parece que funciona como la tuya.

—Sólo era un beso, Yaten —es obvio que mi convencimiento resulta hilarante para él.

—Pero uno inconcluso y no me gusta dejar asuntos sin un final —no entiendo cómo, pero entre Yaten y yo quedaban dos pasos de distancia… quedaban.

—¿Y crees que a mí sí? —ahora mi pequeño bolso descansa sobre su espalda, ¿cómo lo logré? Encerrar su cuello entre mis brazos y a plena libertad, es mejor de lo que imaginé—, ¿Hay más cosas que aún recuerdes? —lo miro y no, esta vez no giro.

—No sé si pueda decirte a ciencia cierta todo lo que recuerdo, pero sí de lo que jamás olvidé y de ellos, no perdí memoria —su dedo índice se desliza a través de mis labios, a la vez en que él humedece los suyos.

No habrá escapatoria y tampoco la quiero.

La visión se nubla ante mis ojos abiertos y eso se debe a que la figura de Yaten, termina por enceguecer cada parte de mí.

Recibo sus labios con el anhelo guardado hace tanto tiempo.

Con este beso, expreso y confieso que incluso en contra de mi raciocinio, sí deseaba dar fin a aquella memorable instancia de antaño.

Mis pechos reciben presión al tener ya como segunda piel a Yaten sobre mí. El aire escasea y ambos lo buscamos en pequeñas pausas que nos regalamos, para continuar con aquello que nunca tuvo fin.

Puedo sentir el dulce y cálido aliento del "engreído Kou" sobre mi piel, a la par de pequeñas y fugaces cómplices miradas que nos otorgamos, con las cuales exigimos que aún no es tiempo para detenerse.

Si quedaba siquiera un centímetro de distancia, Yaten se ha encargado de aniquilarla tras tomar mi cintura para así atraerme más hacia él.

Ante esa exigencia, mi cuerpo reclama un poco de lejanía, debo pensar –aunque cueste- y hacerme entender a mí misma que nada más que un beso ocurrirá acá.

Muevo mi torso de manera inquieta pero nada logro, excepto tener la palma abierta de Yaten sobre mi mentón para así inmovilizarme y antes de dar cualquier otro movimiento, recibo un candente susurro en mi oído.

—_Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more._

¿Quiere matarme?

Pasan los segundos y abro mis ojos al notar cómo una pequeña brisa fresca recorre mi rostro. Me encuentro con la mirada satisfecha de Yaten, conjunto a una sonrisa fresca que si bien no es completa, al ser de medio lado resulta lo suficientemente definida como para saber que lo que pasó, fue de su agrado.

—Culpa a _lullaby_ por esto —dice, acariciando mi rostro mientras se pierde brevemente en mis labios.

—¿Lulla… qué? —río ante mi ignorancia.

—_Lullaby _es la canción que está terminando de sonar en el club.

Distingo algunos acordes y me percato de que si bien no son los totales culpables de todo, sí que ayudaron a crear otra atmósfera en Yaten.

—Tal vez no fue el mejor lugar para un primer beso, pero podría intentar mejorar el escenario del segundo —continuando con sus caricias, él acaba de decir algo que mi mente aún no logra codificar.

—¿Segundo? —sonrío juguetona sin soltarlo de mi agarre.

—¿Acaso pensaste que este sería el fin del primero? —con un suave y burlesco golpe en mi nariz, doy por entendido que no.

Más allá del beso, ahora recibo un extraño y encantador gesto que sé, no durará más de cinco segundos.

Yaten toma mi mano y me acompaña para volver al ritmo de la ciudad nocturna.

Nos detenemos y como lo imaginé, nos soltamos las manos, sin embargo, su mirada hacia mí, desde que nos besamos, no ha cambiado en absoluto.

—Mañana, misma hora pero distinto lugar.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Yaten? —pregunto con un ligero toque irónico, algo que al menos tanto a él como a mí, causa gracia.

—No hacen falta las etiquetas —si bien no hacen falta, el guiño de tu ojo me indica que efectivamente lo es.

—Perfecto, pero bien, dijiste distinto lugar, ¿dónde quieres verme? Te aviso que no recorreré medio Tokio tan solo por ti —segunda ironía, pero esta vez él la responde entre risas y un poco de desaire.

—Nos veremos aquí mismo, pero el club será el segundo destino, así podré invitarte a beber un _daikiri _después de, ya sabes.

¿En verdad se fijó en eso? Para parecer alguien tan indiferente, es increíblemente detallista.

—Lo pensaré, lo prometo —ahora soy yo la que guiña el ojo, para así decirle que en realidad ya está todo pensado. Volveré.

Sonreímos en un silente adiós, pero antes de que me acerque de nuevo al tráfico para hacer que un taxi se detenga, veo que el tipo que me habló en cuanto llegué al club, está a solo pasos de distancia.

—Después te explico —tomo sorpresivamente a Yaten y ya que no mostró oposición alguna, lo beso como si tomara sus labios y los reclamara como propiedad privada.

Escucho como ese hombre se aleja y con ello, dejo en libertad "a mi víctima"

Su rostro atónito gana que un –para mí- tierno golpe en su espalda, se haga presente.

—No preguntes, ya mañana te explico —un pequeño beso más a nadie hiere, ¿cierto?

Para ser alguien que se escabulle de las miradas públicas y jamás da muestras de nada ante las mismas, Yaten muestra una soltura, cómo decirlo, exquisita, creo que esa es la palabra.

—Vaya, era verdad que la chica tenía novio —escucho a lo lejos decir al "señor sin nombre" que después, ríe con resignación.

Por cierto, debo llegar a casa y buscar la canción que sacó "el mejor lado de Yaten Kou"

Reitero, claramente estoy sola y no tengo novio, pero también dije que una nunca sabe y ahora, lo único que tengo por verdad es que los besos de Yaten son dignos de repetición y quizás, algún día y por muy loco que suene, los reciba más que como una vieja amiga del ayer, con temas inconclusos por terminar.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí mi primer intento finalizado de "Reiten" espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado.**

**La pareja es muy interesante de explotar y cómo no, también de leer, así que en humilde consejo, recomiendo pasar al perfil de dos colegas conocidas que ya tienen fics publicados con esta temática: Raye Kou y Sol Bronte.**

**Sol, sweetie, estaré ansiosa por recibir tu tomatazo (?) y discúlpame desde ya por haber utilizado uno de tus fanart como portada del fic *se protege del golpe* **

**Gracias a todo quien se haya tomado la molestia de pasar por mi rinconcito de FF, si les gustó lo que leyeron, no olviden hacer feliz a esta autora de fics con un lindo y emocionante review *0***

**Gracias también a mis locas amigas: Anny, Pau y Karen, que me estuvieron ayudando y apoyando a lo largo del fic. Las adoro :3 también a quienes me dieron su palabra de aliento en facebook, como Carola y Lexie, ñaaa *comienza a rodar*  
**

**Nos vemos próximamente con alguna actualización.**

**Besos por montones y ya saben, siempre agradecida de que me den un poquito de su tiempo.**

**Nos leemos pronto, sayo!**

* * *

***flash informativo***

**Debido al grato apoyo sin nada, nada de presión por parte de: PaUsagi Shields, Anny Mizuno y Karen Van'Der Woodsen, el presente One Shot se ha convertido en un mini-fic con actualización para dos semanas más.**

**Sin más que decir al respecto, sólo que deberé comenzar a quemar neuronas como loca, me despido... sí, en una actualización de este fic Q_Q me gustó mucho, pero por poco "Reiten" me come viva, así que espero que en la segunda entrega, no lo logre.**


	2. Fascination street

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados recaen en la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y un par de frases que divagan por ahí son obra, creación y propiedad de mi hombre eternamente sensual, Robert Smith. [ :Q_]  
**

* * *

**Aclaración: Capítulo con contenido lemon. Quien no disfrute o acepte este tipo de relatos, favor abstenerse de leer.**

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por pasar nuevamente a mi rinconcito de FF.

Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí la actualización de mi proyecto Reiten, el cual me ha dominado por completo y lo reconozco sin vergüenza alguna.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a la autora y escritora Sol Bronte, esperando que el resultado final de todo lo que hablamos en aquel inbox, sea realmente lo que dije que sería.

Sol, gracias por brindarme tu simpatía y amistad. Espero otro Darien de chocolate tras esto, mientras que yo te regalo a un Yaten bañado en helado de café con la condición de que debas sacárselo de manera creativa =3

Gracias a todo quien se tome el tiempo de estar aquí.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

Nueve y media de la noche, quizás ya las diez. Podría sacar mi celular para verificar la hora, pero al sentirme increíblemente expuesta prefiero no hacerlo.

Es como si todo el mundo me observara de reojo pero lo suficientemente fijo para incomodarme y es que claro, seguramente mis gestos no denotan precisamente que esté feliz acá parada al lado de un callejón, vestida de una manera tan atrevida que ahora yo misma me reprocho por haberlo consentido.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando acepté verlo acá otra vez?

Sí, en sus besos.

Juego nerviosamente con el borde de mi bolso al compás de la música que retumba en _triangle _mientras espero a quien supuse, no llegaría. Debí recordar que es estúpidamente engreído y por supuesto, tras pensarlo un par de veces, decidió dejar plantada a su aventurita, porque asumo que eso fui para él si descaradamente me cita de regreso a este lugar y nada.

¿Por qué tuve que usar una falta tan corta?

Sí, para impresionarlo.

Yaten tenía razón, todo era culpa de _lullaby_, bendita canción que llegué a escuchar a casa como si no hubiera tenido nada mejor que hacer después, pero no, el lado cursi debía salir para después terminar de comprender cuál era el motivo por el cual lo odiaba tanto: crear ilusiones inútiles que te elevan en una nube de encanto para después colisionar con el piso y azotarte la cara en este al darte cuenta que es inútil.

Uno: Estás sola, nuevamente rodeada con fantasmas de un recuerdo que se esfuman en un gran suspiro.

Dos: Una canción con tintes implícitamente sensuales, puede hacerte decir cosas en el fervor de los acordes alocados y después, convertir eso sólo en besos.

¿Cuándo fue que desee más que eso?

Sí, cuando lo volví a ver.

¿Hay algo peor que pelear con tu propia consciencia?

No, porque de una forma u otra, siempre gana.

Intento mirar de lado a lado simulando dolor de cuello, por lo cual poso una de mis manos tras este e intento difuminar mi enojo al expresar supuesto malestar, todo con tal de ver si por izquierda o derecha, frente o diagonal, el ególatra _idol_ se digna a aparecer.

Nada aún y creo que ya sí son las diez de la noche.

Dispuesta a conservar impertérrita algo de mi dignidad, miro hacia el cielo y maldigo a la dichosa estrella fugaz que se le ocurrió aparecer anoche, la cual obviamente no está, pero de todas formas se hace merecedora de mi total repudio por haberme hecho perder el tiempo.

—Me voy de aquí.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos. Me detengo, espero, volteo –ilusa- y nada.

Realmente llegué a creer que aparecería.

Cuatro, cinco, seis…

No alcanzo a dar el séptimo paso antes de que su envolvente voz me haga voltear, por enésima vez antes de aceptar que no la escucharía esta noche y quizás, tampoco las que vendrían.

—Dijiste a la misma hora, no una después —reclamo, imposibilitada de hacer renacer el enojo que se alejó de mí al instante de encontrarme con sus ojos.

—Dije a la misma hora, pero la misma en que estuvimos ahí —una mueca casi despreocupada en sus labios, indican el callejón donde resolvimos nuestro asunto pendiente.

—Que poco cortés de tu parte, ya que debiste suponer que había pensado lo contrario.

—No manejo tus pensamientos como quisiera, Rei —explica.

Creo que nunca me había agradado tanto escuchar mi nombre pronunciado desde una voz masculina.

—¿Y bien?, ¿estaremos aquí parados toda la noche o qué?

No puedo –y tampoco intento siquiera- disimular cómo el aura que expele su sola presencia, hace que mis movimientos se vuelvan frescos y atrevidos ante él, el merecedor quizás de mis nuevos bríos, que no por ser fugaces, deben tener menos importancia y notoriedad, sin embargo y en un grotesco acto de seguridad, Yaten sólo da la media vuelta y camina en dirección al callejón, esperando por supuesto que lo siga.

Cosa que efectivamente hago.

Me acerco y lo encuentro con seria postura, con uno de sus brazos flexionados sobre el otro que recorre su torso, para así quedar con una mano libre que aprieta su mentón. ¿Acaso cree que está posando para una sesión fotográfica de alguna importante revista?

Pedantemente encantador.

—Dime ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar tal y como te lo pedí?

—¿Escuché bien? —señalo, haciendo notoria mi molestia.

—Es sólo una pregunta, no creo que te cueste mucho responderla —incita al ahora mirarme directamente a los ojos.

—Vine porque aparentemente soy una tonta —respondo, casi escupiendo mi atorado enojo.

—No necesitas hacer de tu respuesta un drama —contesta semejante al tono molesto que ocupé.

—El drama lo estás haciendo tú al hacer preguntas que no tienen razón de ser.

—No te escucho —debe estar bromeando.

—Que el dramático aquí eres tú, no yo —exclamo con poderío en mi voz.

—No, definitivamente no te entiendo —a la mier…

—¿Sabes? Curiosamente al irme estaba contando los pasos, iba en el sexto, así que mejor continuaré con el séptimo y así.

Recojo mi bolso, lo acomodo como corresponde sobre mi hombro y doy la vuelta sin querer estar un segundo más en este lugar, pero al hacerlo y ya habiéndole dado la espalda, siento como la mano de Yaten, sujeta en mi hombro, me impide dar un paso hacia delante, pero no sólo eso, sino que me obliga a dar el séptimo paso que tenía pensado pero a diferencia de cómo lo imaginé, este es hacia atrás.

—Cuando digo que no escucho, no me refiero a que no escuche tus gritos, como así el decir que no te entiendo no significa que no comprenda tus palabras —susurra a mi oído antes de terminar de arrastrarme hasta quedar oculta junto a él en el callejón.

Me suelta una vez que ya ambos hemos quedado suficientemente aislados del resto de la multitud, la cual camina en direcciones iguales y opuestas, sin advertir ni interrumpir nuestro pequeño escondite.

—No juegues conmigo, Kou —amenazo de manera implacable.

—¿Piensas que vine hasta aquí para jugar? —cuestiona.

—Entonces dime qué es lo que quieres conseguir con todo esto y no me hagas pensar que pierdo el tiempo al estar escuchándote —exijo.

—No te culpo por precisar que un hombre sea literal, total eres mujer —recalca con una leve burla en su sonrisa—, así que te daré el beneficio de la duda, ya que pensé que lo sabrías de antemano y sin necesidad de explicaciones.

¿Cómo es posible que esté dispuesta a que me hable así sin darle una merecida bofetada?

En realidad lo sé, pero aún no quiero reconocerlo.

—¿Entonces? —busco acelerar su respuesta al ondear mi mano, señalando velocidad.

—¿Crees que volvería a este lugar sólo por besarte una vez? Y que sea dicho de paso, a un lugar de tan mal gusto como este maloliente callejón.

—Tú fijaste la cita acá, no yo —digo, regocijándome en esta verdad.

—Estás en lo correcto, pero intentaré remendar el error —anuncia, acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

Creí que me besaría, pero no pude estar más equivocada; sólo caminó y aunque parecía que nada lo detendría, justo a dos pasos de distancia, se ha detenido.

—Te pregunto de nuevo. ¿Por qué viniste?

—Porque… no sé, sólo quería verte —qué mentirosa.

—Decepcionante —reclama con pasividad, agitando su larga coleta color plata.

—Gracias —respondo, encogiéndome de hombros y evidentemente frustrada.

—Pensé que te había traído algo similar a lo que a mí me condujo a este lugar y no —interrumpe al verme intentar hablar—, no me refiero a este lugar, este callejón, sino que a tu planeta.

Quiero decirme a mí misma que ya hace mucho descifré lo que representa su presencia aquí, pero me niego a caer en un error, a ilusionarme por mi capacidad de volar a través de los pensamientos.

—¿Y qué es específicamente lo que te trajo? —indago.

—No crucé media galaxia únicamente por un par de besos.

—¿Dices que viniste por más?

—¿Qué crees?

—Creo que entonces sí vinimos hasta aquí por la misma razón.

¿Para qué esperar que sea él quien tome otro paso más?

Lo encierro entre mis brazos con premeditada lentitud, así puedo ir descubriendo cada uno de sus gestos antes de encontrarse con mis labios imantados, que lo atraen hacia mí tal y como deseo.

Me encuentro nuevamente con el húmedo aliento de su boca sin aún besar la mía, pausa tormentosa que no hace más que codiciar exterminarla rápidamente, pero no puedo dejar de gozarla y sentir que su humeante exhalación resulta ser exageradamente impar al estar rodeándome ya con sus brazos.

De un golpe, es él quien me arrebata la respiración ante la sorpresa de un beso explosivo, siendo este recibido con el ardor que vuelve a nacer en mí, después de haberlo creído extinto a causa de la brisa que despojó su temporal adiós.

Un momento de tregua a nuestro acelerado corazón marca la tan necesaria pausa.

—Déjame sacarte de aquí.

—¿Dónde? —susurro en un hilo de voz.

—Lejos.

Inevitablemente mis ojos se abren con sorpresa tras sentir que las reglas del juego se vuelven cada vez más explícitas, recordándome un pequeño gran detalle que obviamente, no tenía por qué mencionar a nadie y menos a él, sin embargo, tal vez me sea urgente por señalar si las cosas siguen este curso.

—Al lugar más lejano que iremos será al bar que está a nuestro lado —puntualizo.

—No, no quiero ir contigo allá y sé que tampoco deseo seguir aquí —replica.

—Yaten, no creas que iré donde no me sienta cómoda —aclaro ante su insistencia.

—Pido más de lo que debo, lo sé, pero déjame ir contigo donde no nos molesten —pide otra vez.

—Nadie lo está haciendo —recalco tras haberme asegurado de que efectivamente nadie estuviera cerca nuestro o bien, espiando nuestro encuentro.

—No pasará nada que tú no quieras, puedo ofrecerte esa garantía.

Siento como mis mejillas son embestidas por la mitad de la sangre total que hay en mi cuerpo, no puede ser que Yaten haya podido sentir mi miedo de tal forma con solo un par de pistas.

—¡¿Y qué sabes tú qué es lo que quiero?! —reclamo antes de empujarlo con fuerza, para que se aleje lo más posible.

—¿Vamos entonces?

Impasible, como si nada hubiera pasado, en específico, como si jamás lo hubiera alejado de mí a toda costa… ¿qué diablos?

Y antes de saberlo ya estoy siendo guiada a torpes pasos, tras los seguros de él.

Camino casi a ciegas por un par de calles hasta llegar a un punto en específico, el cual resulta ser el estacionamiento de su automóvil.

Yaten suelta mi mano, rodea el vehículo hasta quedar frente a la puerta del copiloto, la cual abre para después al instante alejarse de ahí. Yo observo a discreta distancia y quedo técnicamente sola, ya que él con absurdo descaro ya se ha posicionado en el asiento de piloto, dejándome a mí la decisión absoluta de emprender un viaje desconocido hacia quizás donde o bien, salir corriendo como ofendida desquiciada a la cual le urge hacer parar un taxi.

Me quedé con la primera opción.

Subo en silencio y cierro la puerta, señal clara que ha desatado el rugir del motor para así alejarnos de nuestro punto inicial de encuentro.

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué callar?

No me queda mejor cosa que hacer que demostrarme lo más tranquila posible y para conseguir mi propósito, busco mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y acomodo mi cabello, mostrándome supuestamente muy interesada por saber que se encuentre ordenado a mi gusto.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy haciendo todo esto? —pregunta, rompiendo mi actuación.

—Dijiste que no querías que nos molestaran, así que supongo que vamos a hablar sobre cosas del pasado —respondo, sabiendo la falsedad de mis dichos.

—Algo así —se limita a contestar.

—¿Podrías ser más claro por favor? —pido, intentando ocultar el recelo que hay en mí.

—¿Recuerdas qué es lo que me dijiste aquella vez cuando estaba perdido en tu cuello?

Maldición. ¿Cómo es que aún recuerda eso?

—No —vuelvo a mentir.

—Sé que lo recuerdas tanto como lo recuerdo yo —esclarece con calma prolongada al obtener un semáforo en rojo para poder decirlo.

Sabe que lo sé, está claro, pero temo que el haber pronunciado quizás equívocamente una inocente palabra, desate momentos y reacciones que no sé si podré sobrellevar.

—Yaten, sé que ese momento fue fantástico, que tal vez si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos pudieron ocurrir cosas mucho más allá de lo que podríamos haber controlado, pero dudo que algo tan fortuito como eso dé sustento para... no sé.

—Lo da, por algo estás conmigo ahora —una breve pausa, una directa mirada hacia mi alma—, y por esa misma razón fue que volví con tal de obtener lo que no pensé que querría.

—Más —pronuncio al estar embelesada en el esmeralda de su mirar.

—Exacto, eso fue lo que dijiste y eso es lo que vine a buscar.

Los bocinazos insistentes de los automóviles traseros nos exilian de nuestra privada confesión, haciendo que Yaten vuelque su atención al tránsito mientras que yo dedico los segundos necesarios para entender lo que me es obvio.

Nos detenemos antes de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, quedando a la salida de un reconocido hotel ubicado en la exclusiva área céntrica de Tokio.

—Sígueme —ordena con segura cordialidad ante la cual recalco para mí misma, caí totalmente convencida.

Camino tras él, tal vez alejados por dos o tres metros, pero volvemos a acortar distancia al reunirnos en la recepción del hotel, momento en que Yaten hace el _check-in _pertinente.

La recepcionista digitaliza sus datos, señaliza que se hace efectiva su reserva previa hecha en la mañana de hoy, pero al momento de verificar los datos de la habitación, Yaten la obliga a callar para en cambio, asomarse a la pantalla y así echar un rápido vistazo a la lista de detalles –que no alcanzo a ver, por cierto-, aceptando que todo está en orden tal y como él quería.

Todo esto me recuerda que aún estoy a tiempo de tomar "la opción dos", sí, esa de salir corriendo y tomar un taxi, pero el sonido de la llave que le es entregada al menor de los Kou resuena como una campanilla que automatiza mis pasos, haciéndome seguir nuevamente los de él.

Subimos juntos al ascensor, delicadamente Yaten me deja entrar a mí primero y cuando digo delicado es el simple gesto de haberme dejado entrar antes que él, porque ni esperar una suerte de reverencia caballerosamente cursi.

El botón del décimo piso brilla tras ser apretado y de ahí, ningún otro movimiento es realizado, tanto por parte de él como mía.

Salimos de ahí para después encontrarnos en un largo y silente pasillo, el cual es transitado a la vez en que hacemos gala a lo mudo del ambiente. Seguimos en silencio.

—Pasa —invita Yaten, con presuntuosa calma.

Camino hacia el interior de la recámara y quedo al menos satisfecha al ver que no hay señales obvias de seducción alguna.

No hay champagne, tampoco ningún tipo de arreglo floral, tampoco una cama despreciablemente obvia en forma de corazón y menos exagerada cantidad de espejos por doquier.

Debo agradecer a Mina por enseñarme los sutiles detalles que cambian el tono implícito de una habitación.

Me dirijo hacia donde sé que debo ir, es decir, una pequeña especie sala inserta dentro de la misma recámara aislada por un pequeño separador de ambiente, dividiendo lo que parece una evidente sala matrimonial, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Me siento en el sofá a la espera de ser acompañada, pero Yaten ha decidido quedarse de pie, observándome con inquebrantable fijación.

—Te mentí —confiesa.

—¿Qué? —cuestiono, dudando que todo esto se trate de una broma de mal gusto.

—No he venido con Seiya ni Taiki, llegué a solas, casi escapándome de donde estaba —revela con seriedad.

—Oh —es todo lo que sale de mí.

—Fue un año y medio, Rei Hino, más de quinientos días diciéndome a mí mismo que nunca volvería a este lugar ya que nada me ataba a él.

—Entonces…

—Entonces espero que ahora te quede completamente claro que he venido por ti.

Quedo muda ante su confesada realidad, sin saber cómo articular correctamente la frase que permaneció negada de igual forma en lo más profundo de mi consciencia.

"_Nunca quise que te fueras porque te quiero aquí conmigo"_

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono tanto sus dichos como los que se atropellan en mi mente.

—Creo saberlo pero no estoy del todo seguro, así que si me dijeras que tampoco sabes de manera clara, sería lo primero que te creería en esta noche. La pregunta de la que sí necesito tener respuesta, es si ahora soy yo el que está perdiendo el tiempo tras haberme evidenciado tanto.

—No —respondo automáticamente.

—Eso es bueno —dice notoriamente aliviado.

—Sinceramente no esperé que algo tan… tan…

—¿Inexplicable?

—Exacto, que algo tan inexplicable como fue lo que pasó entre nosotros pudiese calar tan fuerte en alguien como tú.

—Soy más que un huraño rostro, imaginé que al menos lo habías sospechado —reclama con algo de ofensa.

—Y por lo mismo te besé aquella vez, te besé ayer, lo hice hoy y creo que lo volvería a hacer nuevamente un día de estos —respondo, intentando tragar el corazón que casi se me sale por la garganta.

—Yo…

Su declaración interrumpida es a causa de los tres golpes que recibieron la puerta, haciéndolo ir en esa dirección, sin poder ocultar el bufido que nace desde su frustración.

—Su orden.

Intento investigar qué es lo que pasa a no mucha distancia, pero no hace falta ya que la transacción fluye con rapidez y Yaten vuelve en mi dirección con una bandeja, la cual trae varios elementos que a primera impresión, me resultan al azar.

—Hielo frappé, ron blanco, pulpa de fresas y jugo de limón —dice Yaten, seguramente al notar mi ansia por descubrir su misterio.

—¿Por qué no los pediste preparados? —pregunto intercalando una risilla, al notar el detalle para conmigo.

—Algo que debes saber de mí, Rei, es que preparo los mejores daikiri del universo entero, por lo tanto no iba a dejar que alguien más que yo te preparara uno, al menos por esta noche —responde divertido entre tanto hace las mezclas pertinentes para los tragos.

—¿Y cuál es el secreto? Te trajeron las cosas ya listas, no tienes más que unir todo —señalo, jugando a subestimar sus atenciones.

—La forma en que se mezcla, las pausas, las cantidades justas y lo más importante, mi manera, ese es el secreto —explica sin separar su mirada de los ingredientes.

—Ya veo —digo tras acomodar mi ya relajada espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Observo sus delicados movimientos y definitivamente no mentía al decir que se toma pausas, busca la cantidad justa de cada elemento y los une en un orden casi maniático con tal de no exceder un límite y eso me recuerda algo muy curioso… soy igual.

—Ten —señala, entregándome una de las copas ya listas.

—Gracias.

—¿Y?

—Está realmente delicioso —resuelvo tras el primer glorioso sorbo.

—Claro que sí —agrega tras al fin sentarse a mi lado, satisfecho por mi aprobación.

¿Se puede ser petulantemente riquísimo y suavemente delicioso a la vez? No me refiero al daikiri.

—Dime, ¿tu estadía será fugaz nuevamente o…? —me detengo al ser víctima de la sinceridad que nace tras el sabor de mi trago favorito. Debo tener cuidado con eso… para la próxima.

—No lo sé, depende de cómo se den las cosas en este lugar —aclara con calma intercalada con ansiedad.

Ansiedad de respuesta clara.

Ansiedad por saber si soy motivo razonable y poderoso para dar sustento al gran esfuerzo que evidentemente ya hizo al estar aquí.

—Es difícil ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé posible el volver a verte.

—Lo entiendo, pero dime si en algún momento lo imaginaste, con eso será suficiente.

Miro hacia mi izquierda ya que es donde él está. Lo observo perpleja, todo es tan extraño y confortable a la vez, es como si lo que ocurre fuera obra de una de mis alocadas ilusiones secretas en compañía de mi almohada. El ver a Yaten así, asequible, fuera de su pose de defensa, fuera de…

Eso es lo que pasa, ¿cómo pude no notarlo hasta ahora?

La arrogancia exacerbada al punto de lo risible muchas veces es confundida con otro hecho. Auto-protección, única barrera que crees pertinente para asegurar que tu estabilidad emocional no será sacudida por algún factor externo y eso termine por acabar la poca paz conseguida hasta el minuto.

He vivido así toda mi vida hasta hace un año y medio, momento en el cual todo acabó y de ahí nació otro mundo, un mundo donde ya puedes derrocar el capullo de metal que te mantenía resguardado para poder mantenerte en pie ante lo adverso.

Yaten y yo estamos libres de barreras.

—Lo imaginé cuando te fuiste, te olvidé cuando todo volvía a la normalidad, retomé esa calma y volví a imaginarte hasta el punto de lo insostenible, hasta cuando ya nada era normal si no aparecías en mi mente.

Las palabras ya no se atropellan una a las otras, ya todas entendieron su posición y en qué orden deben salir, otra cosa que debe salir es otro daikiri porque el primero ya despareció.

Al ver mi copa vacía, Yaten me entrega otra previamente preparada, mientras él se limita a beber solo un poco de ron.

Agradezco el gesto y retomamos la conversación, pero justo cuando creí que Yaten diría algo, no hace más que negar mientras contiene la risa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sólo pienso cómo es que el karma resulta ser tan efectivo —responde, sin externar aún su ahogada carcajada.

—Lo dices por… —frase sin terminar ya que no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Tanto me burlé de Seiya por su actitud con tu amiga y ahora mírame, cediendo ante la fuerza del fuego de sailor mars —reluce en una mezcla de derrota y ternura hacia mí.

Tras el gélido hermetismo que siempre creí como única posibilidad en matiz de su personalidad, encuentro a un desconocido al cual ansío por descubrir.

—Haremos que valga la pena tanta desgracia, ¿no? —pregunto.

—Ya lo vale.

Dejo mi copa sobre la mesa aledaña, él imita mi movimiento. Es tan obvio que iré a besarlo que ya su cuerpo se va amoldando para recibir el mío, el cual debido a las dimensiones estrechas del sofá, tendrá que estar en un ángulo algo… complejo.

Nos perdemos algunos minutos entre exigentes besos, otros calmos, otros con tintes de misericordia y otros con fines de exploración. Ambos nos estamos descubriendo, nos conocemos, a la vez somos ajenos uno del otro, pero de alguna forma todo se desenvuelve de una manera naturalmente impetuosa, fuego y hielo combatiendo en un mismo tiempo en perfecta sincronía.

Cargo mi cuerpo sobre su torso y con esto, nuestro beso se vuelve inevitablemente asfixiante, pero no por eso imprudente para nosotros.

Tal vez sea acelerado efecto del licor, tal vez sea la cuasi fetichista luz a medias que inunda la recámara de implícita intimidad, quizás y lo más probable, no es más que mi deseo oculto y la danza de nuestras lenguas lo que me lleva a decir que no estoy precisamente equivocada al estar aquí, en contra pronóstico de lo que cualquiera con pequeña referencia sobre mi persona hubiera podido imaginar.

No sé todo lo que quiero, él tampoco, pero sí lo que al parecer nuestros cuerpos exigen como necesidad.

Me detengo un poco con tal de buscar mayor acomodo, pero notablemente aquel acto temerario no resulta ser lo que quien me acompaña, desea.

—No te alejes —exige.

Me acerca nuevamente hacia sus labios de manera tosca, apresurada e implacable al tomarme con fuerza por la nuca con tal de atraerme hacia él.

Sus besos buscan nuevo hogar y este resulta ser mi cuello, al cual y a paso húmedo, va marcando como nueva pertenencia.

Mis brazos se hunden en el casi inexistente espacio entre el sofá y los hombros de Yaten, punto donde entremezclada con su cabello alborotado, busco punto de equilibrio.

Sus manos se estancan en mi cintura, a la cual estrecha como si sujeto a ella fuera la única forma para poder mantenerse en este espacio y no salir disparado a otro, el que quiere, el que no se atreve a buscar, el que yo tengo y paso a paso, entiendo que debo entregar.

Nos alzamos en un brusco movimiento, ahora es él quien está sobre mí. Sin dejar de besarme, sin dejar de mirarme, grita en silencio lo que yo también guardé durante todo este tiempo en la ausencia de nosotros mismos.

Nos detenemos un segundo como si ambos lo hubiéramos acordado de antemano.

—Esto es algo…

—Incómodo —finalizo su frase sin saber si di en lo correcto.

—Me refiero al sofá.

—Lo sé, claro que no estás incómodo por otra cosa.

—Aventuradas palabras ¿no?

—Tal vez.

Mis piernas rodean con naturalidad su torso en el instante en que tomándome por los muslos, Yaten me levanta y conduce hacia otro punto de la habitación.

Está pasando.

Recorremos la recámara a su paso lento, en un desmesurado abrazo donde si nos alejáramos no habría perdón y es así como en las mismas circunstancias, ambos caemos de lleno a la cama que aguardaba por nuestra presencia.

Intento borrar de mi mente cada plática sobre intimidad que tuve con mis amigas en el pasado, sin embargo y al ver a Yaten vigilando mis reacciones, me veo en la necesidad de atraer cualquier cosa que sirva como una suerte de consejo para el momento suscitado.

Cuando un coro de grillos es lo único que escucho en mi cabeza, sé que ya no puedo contar con ese recurso.

Entre tanto, Yaten vuelve a buscar lugar en mi cuello, me retuerzo ante sus caricias, ante la magistral actuación y desenvoltura que ostenta, pero mis piernas son quienes acaban por traicionarme y al estar bajo las de él, fueron lo suficientemente claras en mostrar mi nerviosismo a la hora de ser punto de fuertes sacudidas.

—Tranquila —susurra de manera ahogada.

—Sí, sí —respondo entrecortada.

Intento volver a incorporarme al momento, pero los espasmódicos movimientos no quedan tranquilos al relucir sólo en mis piernas, también necesitaban transitar por el resto de mi cuerpo, qué maravilla, ¿no?

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —pregunta Yaten, haciéndole lugar a la mesura por sobre la pasión.

—No, nada, ¿por qué? —cuestiono intentando externar auto-confianza.

—Sé que lo que está pasando es algo mucho más allá, pero si no quieres no te obligaré.

—Es que…

Incapacitada por terminar mi propia frase, dejo que el silencio complete lo que mi boca no ha sido capaz de dar vida.

Yaten al parecer lo comprende, se separa de mí ligeramente y acaricia mi cabello esparcido a lo largo de la cama, observándome con una mezcla de empatía y algo de estupor.

—No digas nada, no es necesario.

Me besa en la frente para así comenzar nuevamente a trazar mi cuerpo con sus labios, pero cuando creí que ya nada sería dicho y sólo iba a ocurrir, una nueva frase queda depositada a centímetros de mi oído.

—El que dejes que esto ocurra entre nosotros, no hace más que confirmar que venir hasta aquí por ti fue lo correcto.

Sus ojos esmeralda embisten de encanto lo violáceo de los míos. Sonrío, recibo la reciprocidad de su sonrisa calma, acaricio su mejilla y él hace lo mismo mientras nos compenetramos en la complicidad de una locura fuera de límites, algo que inició hace tanto ya, algo que quedó inconcluso, algo que pareció tormento y no fue más que la espera para entender que nuestro lugar estaba donde se encontrase el otro.

Nos habíamos encontrado, nos habíamos alejado, nunca nos tuvimos pero siempre nos soñamos.

Las manos de Yaten pasan delicadamente por mi vientre y llegan al tope de la prenda íntima que recorre con las yemas de sus dedos, así hasta llegar al broche que él pudo saber, se encontraba en mi seno.

Dejando en libertad mis pechos, Yaten retorna al inicio de sus caricias. Nuevamente viaja a través de mi piel y sale de ahí para ahora pasar a librar una lucha necesaria con los botones de mi blusa.

Intentando no quedarme atrás, busco también los botones de su camisa y de manera atolondrada y maldita sea eso, los saco de su respectivo ojal para encontrarme con el desnudo torso de mi… ¿amigo?

Ya después veré cuál es la respuesta a mi interrogante.

Ayudándome como sabe que debe hacerlo, Yaten termina por sacar su camisa y la lanza sin cuidado hacia el suelo, después de esto, me toma las manos y obliga a que me siente sobre la cama, es así como yo a su antojo y él encuclillado, saca suavemente mis prendas hasta dejarme vulnerable ante su inquieta mirada.

Me observa con inquietante calma a la vez en que niega y susurra algo que soy incapaz de entender, supongo de inmediatamente que no es nada malo pues tras esto, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, una satisfecha, una que muestra que quiere más.

Tranquilo en su actuar, ahora recorre mis piernas con lentitud hasta llegar al calzado que cubre mis pies, los cuales quita con una parsimonia entre el límite de lo exasperante y la ternura. Podría estar horas mirando tan delicados movimientos, pero entre más detalles silentes muestra, las ansias de querer dar velocidad al momento es la paradoja perfecta que creo, es la que correctamente se ha de sentir cuando estás apunto de dejar atrás tu virginidad.

Es momento de desalojar la falda de mí, cosa de la que él se hace cargo, pero para esto he tenido que volver a dejar mi espalda sobre la cama, lugar donde quedo después de un nuevo beso en mis labios, los que dejan salir los jadeos iniciales al sentir las frías manos de Yaten pasar a través de mi cadera, haciendo recorrer la tela de mi ropa hacia su dirección.

Me hago consciente tanto de mi desnudez como de su destreza cuando una brisa que vaya a saber de donde vino, hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca ante la sensación.

No pretendo estar tumbada sobre la cama como si no supiera ni quisiera todo esto, así que me acomodo de tal forma para quedar centrada en el escenario donde ocurrirá todo, minuto que tomo para regocijar mi vista ante el pequeño show que Yaten me brinda, del cual por cierto, no sabe que así veo.

Lo primero en caer es su cinturón, poco después lo veo pelear con sus zapatos para luego terminar con su pantalón, factores que al estar ya eliminados me brindan la posibilidad de ver algo digno para la memoria.

Yaten posee un delgado pero a la vez atlético cuerpo, cada uno de sus músculos abdominales parecieron haber sido creados con cincel, los que al enmarcarse con su plateado cabello no deja de ser un espectáculo envolvente.

—¿Viste suficiente?

—No sé. ¿Tengo sólo esta oportunidad para verte así? —respondo al sentirme descubierta.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces sí, ya fue suficiente.

Ambos sonreímos ante la invitación que ahora revolotea en el aire.

Al acercarse a mí, veo que Yaten trae consigo algo entre sus dedos, objeto que queda a mi derecha, al cual observo de reojo ya que él nuevamente ha vuelto a embelesarme con sus besos y caricias.

En el momento en que iba a preguntar de qué se trataba, he perdido el aire.

Su mano se desliza suavemente a través de mi intimidad, primer contacto que desencadena un gemido aplacado con un nuevo encuentro entre sus labios y los míos, más no por eso se transforma en un gemido inaudible. Como resultado de este, Yaten pierde poco a poco la cordura y sus dientes aprisionan mi labio inferior para después clavarse en mi cuello, leonina reacción de dominio que no hace que incitar el mío al hincar mis uñas sobre su espalda.

Nuestros movimientos se tornan ágiles a medida en que pasan los segundos, las caricias se tornan más osadas como ahora que Yaten besa y absorbe la mayor porción que le es permitido de mis pechos, acto que lleva a que mi espalda se arquee en reacción de instintivo recelo, de repeler lo que se está amando.

Pego el mentón en mi pecho y observo cada alocado movimiento de Yaten, como simplemente busca cada rincón de mí con tal de hacerlo suyo, como encuentra cada centímetro que pasa a llevar su nombre desde ahora, el primero y por qué no esperar, el único.

Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo de manera impar, alocándose al seguir descubriendo cada trozo de mi piel revelado ante su mirada incitándolo a buscar más y más.

Recargo mi cabeza sobre la pila de almohadas y me hundo en ellas al sentir como mis reacciones se vuelven cada vez más obvias. Exhalo largo para después llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno. Abro mis ojos más no veo al causante de mi placer, pero al cerrarlos puedo divisarlo. Él siempre ha estado en mi mente, siempre estuvo conmigo.

Los roces me hacen imaginarlo, saber dónde y cómo puede estar sobre mí, como ahora que ha empezado a trazar una húmeda huella a través de mi vientre, descendiendo a medida en que pierdo otra vez la razón.

Al abrirse camino tras pequeños y pausados besos, Yaten se adueña de mí haciendo que su lengua suba y descienda a través del punto en donde nacen espasmódicas corrientes eléctricas que viajan desde mi cabeza a los pies.

Un gemido que crea eco en la habitación deja en claro que todo es de mi total gusto.

Sus manos aprietan mis muslos cada vez que de mí escapa el grito del cual se sabe merecedor.

Está enloqueciendo tal y como yo.

Me hago consciente de todo cuando siento su distancia. Lo veo frente a mí, arrodillado y a la clara espera de encontrarse con mis ojos, me busca con mirada fuerte, una que me desnuda el alma.

Sonrío ante nuestro contacto visual y por algún capricho que se le ocurrió a la niña pequeña que aún resuena en mi cabeza, mis rodillas se juntan como acto de cuasi inocencia a la vez en que tapo mis pechos al rodearlo con mis brazos.

Él permanece aún serio.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto tras notar prolongado el silencio.

—Sucede que eres perfecta —dice, recorriéndome con la mirada.

Vuelvo a sonreírle y esta vez, es recíproco.

—Estuve esperando tanto por ti —confieso.

—Y yo al fin te encontré.

Siempre fuiste tú, Yaten.

Leemos nuestras mentes. Abro mis brazos para darle bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Yo.

Se acerca poco a poco y carga su cuerpo sobre mí a la vez en que una de sus manos le otorga algo de equilibrio, ¿la otra? Retirando el último obstáculo que lo privaba de desnudez total.

Ya libre, busca aquel objeto del cual no pude saber qué era hasta ahora.

Tomándose unos segundos, Yaten se enfunde en el latex que nos brindará la protección necesaria.

Todo pensado.

Después buscamos acomodo de alguna forma, él responde suavemente ante mis improvisados movimientos amatorios y susurra a mi oído que esté tranquila. Le creo y por él, lo estoy.

Finalmente quedamos acoplados al punto en que nuestras intimidades se encuentran por primera vez y despacio, se reconocen.

En un acto de confianza y entrega, cierro mis ojos ante lo expectante de los suyos. Sólo espero el momento en que ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Sabía de antemano que no sería fácil, es por eso que dejo mudas las molestias que la presión de su miembro hace sobre mí. Muerdo mi labio inferior con la ilusa idea de quizás desviar mi punto de dolor hacia otro sitio, pero Yaten impide que siga al capturar mi boca otra vez, sin alejarse de ella, sin alejarse de mí ni de nuestro momento de complicidad.

—Sólo será un segundo, pero tal vez te duela algo y de ser así…

—Si es así no importará —interrumpo y finalizo sus palabras.

—Me importas, es por eso que lo digo.

—Ahora eres tú quien debe estar tranquilo, Yaten —aliento, al acariciar su rostro empapado por una fina capa de sudor.

—Rei…

Su mirada atraviesa mis pupilas, me dice que ya todo ocurrirá y por mi bien dejo de observar el verdor de sus ojos, dejo mi rostro junto a su pecho y espero a que ocurra lo que debe pasar.

Un punzante dolor indica que ya somos uno.

Todas las barreras entre nosotros yacen eliminadas.

Arqueo mi espalda en medida de lo que su abrazo lo permite al tenerme aprisionada sólo para él.

Seducción, dominio, conexión, espera que llegó a su fin.

A suaves embestidas va reclamando su lugar en mí, sin dejar ni por un segundo de besarme con una ternura que no creí capaz de concebir en el alboroto de nuestra pasión.

Aumentamos la velocidad al sentirlo así necesario.

Mis piernas tiemblan ante el poderío que Yaten ejerce segundo a segundo. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más alejados de todas las pausas, cada vez más entregados a nuestro momento.

Escondido en mi cuello y yo aferrada a su torso, nos vamos perdiendo y alejando del mundo que nos rodea.

Mi boca abierta recibe su tibio aliento convertido en un nuevo beso. Nuestras frentes chocan, nuestras miradas lo hacen igual, haciendo que el dolor que me aquejaba hace instantes atrás se desvanezca por completo, haciendo de mis jadeos sonidos cada vez más constantes.

—Me gusta que grites, pero si abres la boca entonces no puedo ser responsable de lo que entre.

Tras decirlo, nuestras lenguas danzan y juegan entre sí. Saboreo el dulzor de su boca cuando los bruscos movimientos que nos separan me lo permiten.

Corren los minutos de manera veloz al sentir a Yaten cada vez más en mí, disfrutando de cada estrecha fricción que nace al acoplarnos como las dos piezas restantes del gran rompecabezas de nuestra historia.

Su largo cabello revuelto ante los incesantes movimientos de su cuerpo hacen que caigan sobre el mío, produciéndome suaves cosquillas que desatan pequeñas risas que compartimos. Como si se tratara de una broma premeditada, Yaten no hace esfuerzo alguno por quitar los mechones plateados que rozan mis mejillas, ardientes por el sonrojo de la alta temperatura que hay entre nosotros.

Dejo de reír cuando un fuerte nudo se forma en mi vientre, sin saber qué es pero a pleno conocimiento de que es eso lo que me hace vibrar, despacio voy notando que ese nudo crece y crece en mí, ante lo cual mis hinchados labios dejan escapar constantes gemidos que son recibidos y complementados por el causante de todo esto en mí.

Mi cuerpo se paraliza por segundos, me falta aire para exhalarlo, muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado al saberme vencida por el cortocircuito que ha electrocutado por completo mis pensamientos, el cual acaba conmigo y me priva totalmente de oxígeno, dejándome con la voz enmudecida, incapaz de hilar palabra alguna.

Yaten es quien ahora me brinda algo de su respiración al volver y dejar su aliento en mi boca entreabierta, la cual reacciona al instante tras saber que está cerca. Lo busco y lo encuentro.

El abrazo que nos une se hace cada vez más estrecho, las embestidas cada vez son más fuertes y casi intolerables ante mi fatigado cuerpo, que no por eso deja de ser el templo que recibe la pasión y locura desatada de mi amante.

Un fuerte rugido gutural que muere en mi rostro, me indica que Yaten ha encontrado su propia liberación.

Nos quedamos algunos segundos así, con los músculos agarrotados por nuestro clímax cercano para después rendirnos ante éste y obedecer lo que dicta.

Recibo nuevamente a Yaten entre mis brazos dejando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, el cual con mucha convicción detiene a mi corazón para que así no salga de este.

Escucho los suaves jadeos finales de mi compañero y acaricio con tal de protegerlo de su propia fatiga, brindándole un lugar donde podrá encontrar de ahora en adelante lo mismo.

Yaten mueve su cabeza un poco hasta que es él quien decide de qué manera estar cómodo. Deja un beso cercano a mi corazón antes de intentar tranquilizar su respiración.

Sin separarnos de nuestro abrazo, mi engreído _idol_, con destreza, me toma hasta dejarme a mí reposar sobre su pecho.

Con él de espaldas y yo a su costado, nos acariciamos hasta que nuestras gargantas estén preparadas para moldear algún par de frases que encierren las ideas que seguramente compartimos.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta.

—No.

—De todas formas ven, tápate y quédate conmigo.

Tras la orden, Yaten busca las cobijas que ahora resguardarán nuestros desnudos cuerpos y nos protegerán de la temperatura normal de la habitación, la cual poco a poco se deja sentir.

Enredados entre las sábanas y aún abrazados, sonrío cerca de su pecho sin que él pueda notarlo. Jamás imaginé que en dos días, el destino se iba a revelar ante mis ojos.

Veo que Yaten se mueve. Miro rápidamente con tal de saber y al enterarme, prefiero volver al lugar donde estaba.

Existía una cosa que ya cumplió su función y ahora estaba demás.

Al quedarse quieto, quien me acompaña cepilla mi cabello con sus dedos, lo cual hace que mis párpados se tornen pesados y deseen cerrarse con tal de poder descansar un poco, pero como parece ser y será, Yaten interrumpe mis pensamientos y acciones al hacer vibrar su voz a través de mis sentidos.

—Quiero asumir que no debes volver a tu hogar pronto, ¿cierto?

Rayos, no había pensado eso hasta ahora.

—Tal vez sí debería ir —digo al levantarme un poco para poder mirarlo cara a cara, pero al verlo, ya imagino qué dirá.

—No lo harás, no por esta noche. Vine por ti y no dejaré que te vayas así como así.

Río ante su aclaración con tintes de -otra- orden, la cual por ahora dejaré pasar sin antes replicar como se merece.

—Era broma —miento, dejando para después cómo haré para cubrir mi ausencia en casa.

—Con eso no se juega, señorita —reprende, dándome un pequeño golpe en la nariz.

Vuelvo a sus brazos y me recuesto, quedando ahora cercana a su cuello, descubro el lugar más cómodo que pude esperar algún día.

Cierro mis ojos en busca de descanso, pero no, aún no podré…

—Dime, ¿qué flores te gustaría recibir por la mañana?

—Me encantan los lirios —respondo, intercalando una sonrisa en mi declaración.

—¿Algo más que te guste?

—No sé, ¿bombones?, lo que sea.

—Es bueno saberlo, ya que jamás te compraré esas cosas.

—¡Oye! Con eso no se juega —reclamo, dándole un golpe en el pecho que no ha hecho más que desatar su risa.

—¿Ves que no es agradable? —pregunta con mirada expectante por recibir mi derrota.

—Cállate —digo sin antes devolverle el pequeño golpe en la nariz que me dio.

Su sonrisa se vuelve infinita y con ella viajo hacia donde tengamos que llegar.

Veo el tiempo en sus ojos esperando que él encuentre lo mismo en los míos. Tiempo que ha llegado para iniciar lo que sea que nos tenga deparado el destino, pero si es ésta la forma en que me revela qué es lo que nos espera más allá del próximo amanecer, podría prometer que esto no es más que el comienzo de nuestra eternidad.

* * *

***rodando, rodando everywhere***

**Gracias totales a:**

**Karen Van'Der Woodsen - Anny Mizuno - PaUsagi Shields - ivychavezc - Sol Bronte - naiara moon - Flor Guajira - MissOdango - matildechiba - kararely - Mary Vega de Chiba - Hana Echizen.**

Cada una de sus palabritas quedaron en mi memoria y corazón.

**Lexie C**: ¡Hola querida! Sabes que siempre y desde hace mucho estoy agradecida de tu presencia por acá, de tus palabras y sobre todo, de tu linda amistad. Siempre tengo presente que fuiste una de las primeras en acercarse a mí, y ha decidido desde entonces acompañarme en cada locura que hago a través de este sitio, así que no me queda más que enviarte besos y abrazos por doquier.

**Feña**: Nena, gracias a ti también por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario y pasar por diversas lecturas a través de este sitio. Te mando un millón de abrazos y cada vez que puedas refugiarte aquí para buscar escape, serás bienvenida. Besitos.

**Lucylu**: Hola y bienvenida a mi pedacito de mundo fanfickero. Un gusto tenerte por acá y permitirme entrar a tus momentos de lectura. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo aquí o pasar por los sitios que he marcado como mis favoritos para que puedas deleitarte con grandiosas historias. Un abrazo gigante y muchas gracias.

**Raye Kou: **Imagino que si cumples tu promesa pasarás por aquí tarde o temprano, así que no perdería la oportunidad para decir que te amo de aquí al infinito y más allá. Sécate la baba, ¿sí? me imagino que estás nadando en ella ahora mismo... pero no te preocupes, te dejaré serme infiel con la mirada por hoy y que sólo pienses en Yaten. Yo sé que eres mía por sobre los personajes de anime y matrimonio ficticio que nos une xD te adoro!

* * *

Agradezco también las lecturas que quedan registradas en los contadores, a quienes añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos, en realidad agradezco todo, soy una afortunada de la vida =) y ustedes me recuerdan que este sitio no hace más que brindarme alegría tras otra.

Ahora no queda más que el tercer capítulo de "Don't struggle like that" así que me tomaré el tiempo pertinente para hacer lo mejor posible. Intentaré no demorar mucho, pero si lo hago pido paciencia. Nunca dejo una historia sin su merecido final aunque eso me tome semanas y semanas.

Bien… ¿qué les pareció el lemon? Debía preguntarlo jajaja espero no haberlas decepcionado.

Me retiro sin antes volver a agradecer la magia recíproca de este lugar.

¡Nos leemos pronto, sayo!


	3. Lovesong

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados recaen en la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi, mientras que la canción utilizada para crear este "song-chapter" es propiedad de la banda británica: The Cure. Tema: Lovesong**

* * *

Hola a todos quienes pasan al tercer capítulo y final de este minific: Don't struggle like that.

Creo que me explayaré emotivamente abajo así que me retiro para que puedan disfrutar de esta entrega.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

Después de tener que lidiar con los detalles que surgían al creer que todo estaba terminado. Después de tener que improvisar en planes y soluciones de última hora. Después de por fin llegar a casa, busco rápidamente a quien sepa entender por todo lo que he tenido que pasar en este loco día.

Uno de los últimos aquí.

Entro en silencio a mi hogar. Noto como la única luz que lo inunda es el del atardecer dando tonos anaranjados a cada rincón de la sala, haciendo sombra en los pocos objetos que decidí como decoración para esta.

—Te he dicho que no leas con la luz apagada. Tus ojos arderán después —digo al acercarme a una mesa auxiliar, en la cual tengo una de mis lámparas favoritas y la enciendo.

—Lo sé, pero… —responde mi compañero, sin despegar la mirada de la revista que ha capturado su total atención al punto en que le roba el final de su respuesta.

Me siento a su lado, lo observo un par de segundos y recojo de él su tranquilidad haciéndola mía. Lo que necesitaba.

Irrumpo su espacio y busco lugar entre su mirada y la revista, cosa que no resulta tan complicado ya que él me da cabida en el lugar donde reposo al fin mi cabeza al alargar la distancia entre su lectura y ojos.

Ladeo mi mirada hacia la derecha y leo rápidamente qué es lo que mantiene a Yaten con cierta distancia de mí y tras esto, entiendo el motivo.

—Estás algo ansioso, ¿no?

—Así es —responde, pasando su dedo índice en una esquina de las hojas, para pasar a la siguiente.

—Todo estará bien —le aseguro—. Ya verás que todo saldrá tal y como planeamos.

Su hermético mutismo no se ve afectado, sin embargo quién va a necesitar de extensas pláticas cuando sólo un gesto puede decir más que cientos de ellas.

Recibo sobre mi frente la suavidad de sus caricias, convertidas ahora en un único beso.

Pasan tal vez unos cinco minutos antes de que Yaten deje la revista a un lado y ahora dedique exclusiva atención para mí.

Me observa y sonríe al encontrarse con mi juguetona y mirada llena de expectación. Sabe que no seré yo la que diga automáticamente las buenas noticias si no es él quien intenta sacarme la verdad de algún modo, es así como haciendo gala al tramposo que es, comienza a masajear suavemente mi cabeza, pasando cada dedo de su mano derecha a través de mi cabello, el cual cae como cascada sobre sus piernas y el sofá.

—¿Te fue bien?

Asiento para señalar lo positivo de mi respuesta, sin decir una palabra.

Llevo mi rostro hacia su abdomen y reposo sobre este un poco mis pensamientos, estando consciente que de seguir así caeré dormida y las novedades tendrán que ser dichas mañana, pero conociendo como conozco al hombre que me acompaña, sé que no lo permitirá.

—Ya salió en todos los medios. Deben ser pocos quienes aún no se enteren de la noticia —comenta, orgulloso de que sea así.

—Difícilmente pasaría desapercibido que uno de los _three lights _volvería al mundo de la música y comenzaría con una gira mundial, ¿no crees?

—Y menos si sería en dueto con su prometida.

Sí, su prometida. Rei Hino, la que apareció en las revistas juveniles como la única mujer en la tierra capaz de domar al más misterioso del grupo juvenil que estuvo de moda hace años.

—¿Acomodaste la fecha en la cual querías partir?

La pregunta de Yaten me hace abandonar el estarme vanagloriando con el mérito que conseguí con él. No fue nada fácil estar donde estoy y en su vida y creo que nadie se atrevería a decir lo contrario, excepto una que otra de sus fans que casi lo ven como la víctima que cayó en mis tretas.

—Dos semanas me parece lo más sensato.

Yaten exhala y niega a la vez. Sí, sé que él quería partir antes con tal de llegar a Europa en un día especial, pero dudo que siquiera sospeche el porqué de mi insistencia al extender la fecha límite de nuestro viaje.

—El concierto que iniciará la gira es mañana. Trece días de espera para irnos de Japón me parece innecesario —reluce con algo de apatía en su voz.

—Ya sabes que quiero estar aquí unos días más y lo siento, pero ya nada podrás hacer para impedirlo. Todo quedó transado con los productores hoy y nuestro manager no pretende acomodar los vuelos otra vez —digo con la máxima burla que se me permita gesticular.

—¿Por qué, Rei? —cuestiona Yaten, dejando ver lo serio de su pregunta.

—Es una sorpresa —respondo a la par en que me levanto del sofá y voy camino a la cocina.

Verlo intentar dar con la causa de todo este alboroto es algo digno de ver a distancia.

Nada mejor que ver cómo retuerce su boca cada vez que no sabe qué decir, cómo preguntar o bien obligarme a hablar claro de una vez por todas.

Al sentirme lejos, Yaten gira un poco sin levantarse del sofá y me busca con la mirada. Seguramente ha de estar planeando cómo abordarme para que diga todo al fin.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto para así poder jugar un poco con su mente.

—No me digas que alguna de tus amigas planeó una fiesta de despedida o algo por el estilo —reclama anticipadamente.

—No, nada de eso —respondo a la par en que bebo un sorbo de la botella de agua mineral que busqué hace un par de segundos.

—¿Entonces? —reclama respuesta a la vez en que frunce el ceño de manera tan divertida.

Me gusta hacerle creer que de alguna forma al mirarme así logra intimidarme.

—Tú y yo, en la habitación de cierto hotel con reserva para tres días más a las once de la noche. Piénsalo.

Veo como su postura cambia un poco y se relaja, expresándose en una sonrisa que si bien es amena no deja de cargar algo de incomodidad de cierta forma, aunque podría tomarse como molestia, bueno, Yaten molesto no me es una gran novedad.

—Tú y yo, en la habitación de cierto hotel parisino con reserva para tres días más a las once de la noche. Deberías haberlo pensado.

Ahora soy yo la que sonrío y si fuera un poco menos obstinada con tal de llevar a cabo mis ideas, podría sentirme culpable por no haber celebrado el primero de mis aniversarios con Yaten en un bello hotel de París.

¿Será tan malo sentir la necesidad de volver al punto donde todo inició?

—Amor, lo lamento, pero ya dije que no podrás hacer nada para cambiar mis planes.

Apoyo mis brazos sobre el mesón de la cocina que da hacia la sala, cruzo las manos bajo mi mentón y espero ansiosa la frase sorpresa con la cual saldrá Yaten, alguna que haga entender que si bien no le gusta desistir de sus planes, dará a entender que tendrá que acomodarse a los míos al tratarse de una ocasión especial.

—En compensación tendrás que dejar que sea yo quien influencie en el _set list _y no será en el que tendremos al llegar a Europa, será mañana mismo.

—Supongo que es lo más justo tras salirme con la mía. Dime ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Yaten se pone de pie tras negarme su mirada. Se acerca al equipo de sonido, pone un CD. Cuarta pista, duración: tres minutos, veintinueve segundos.

Una romántica y oscura atmósfera se apodera de nuestro espacio al escucharse los acordes de la banda sonora de nuestra historia: The Cure.

Puedo ver como Yaten evidencia cuán ansioso y feliz lo vuelve el escuchar a una de sus agrupaciones musicales favoritas. Se mueve suavemente al compás de la introducción de la canción y tararea casi en susurros cada uno de los cortos poemas recitados por el vocalista.

Al salir del corto trance inducido por la música, aquella estrepitosa mirada color esmeralda me golpea con amorosa arrogancia, conjunto su siniestra y cómplice sonrisa que resulta ser la antesala del plan en códigos que sé, deberé descifrar por mí misma.

—Iré a tomar un baño antes de que salgamos a cenar.

—Está bien —acceso, embelesada al sentir la profundidad del amor que Yaten pudo lograr nacer en mí.

—Ah, sobre la canción. Con que recuerdes al menos el coro estaré satisfecho.

—¿Sólo esa parte?

—Sólo esa parte —confirma sonriente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto.

—Debe ser un pacto implícito entre los dos.

—¿Y del resto de la canción por qué no?

—Porque del resto me encargo yo, es lo que yo pienso y tú sólo debes limitarte a saberlo y de ser posible, jamás olvidarlo.

Sin añadir más, se dirige hacia nuestra habitación y cierra la puerta con mesura, seguramente para que así no pierda mi atención y me dedique de lleno a descubrir cuales son sus ambiciones y confesiones expresadas como órdenes implacables que él acaba de dar.

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again_

Marco con uno de mis pies el ritmo de la batería y espero en momento en el cual el coro de la canción, me diga tal cual qué era lo que Yaten quería decir.

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with, you you make me feel like I am fun again_

Sonrío antes de llegar a escuchar la parte que deberé grabar "por obligación" en mi memoria, sin poder desmentir a mi misma lo hermoso y devastadoramente íntimo que me resultan las comprimidas estrofas de declaración que una _canción de amor_ es capaz de provocar en mí.

_However far away I will always love you _

_However long I stay I will always love you _

_Whatever words I say I will always love you _

_I will always love you_

¿Pacto implícito? El anillo que reluce en mi mano no es más que la confirmación de que nuestro amor no es más que una realidad declarada ante el mundo. Él debería saberlo y peor, debió saber que cuando acepté pasar a su lado el resto de mis días, la promesa de amarlo para siempre ya era clara.

_Fly me to the moon_

¿Discutir eso? No hace falta.

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am free again _

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am clean again_

No me costará trabajo cumplir la petición de Yaten y tomar lo que él ha plasmado como un cómplice trato que deberé recordar y de ser posible, jamás olvidar.

_However far away I will always love you _

_However long I stay I will always love you _

_Whatever words I say I will always love you _

_I will always love you_

¿Se puede llegar a creer?

Hace un año luchaba por encontrar mi lugar en el mundo, por abandonar la monotonía que día a día asfixiaba mis sueños, queriendo extender mis alas con tal de viajar a través del anochecido cielo que me hacía implorar el querer brillar. Seguí a una estrella fugaz, recorrí la cuidad nocturna sin saber qué era lo que me deparaba. Encontré un rostro conocido entre la obscuridad, salí tomada de su mano y besé a los pocos metros del lugar en donde el destino quiso reunirnos, para al otro día pactar a carne viva la promesa inconclusa que dejamos hace años atrás, sellándola para convertirla en un futuro por el cual ambos pelearíamos.

¿Podría pedir algo más?

Al sentir que se abre la puerta de la recámara, saco de mi mejilla aquella traviesa lágrima que quiso demostrar la emoción que aplasta mi pecho, la cual cambio por la más brillante de las sonrisas que nace gracias a él. Yaten Kou.

—¿Vamos?

Asiento lentamente a la espera en que él venga a buscarme. Toma mi mano y juntos salimos del hogar que hemos formado a lo largo de un año, desde que toda esta historia de raras coincidencias, encuentros y lejanías, llegó para esclarecerse.

Antes de salir, recargo mi rostro sobre su hombro, deslizo mi mejilla con felina suavidad, acto que despierta que las gemas de los ojos de Yaten me busquen de inmediato.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo está perfectamente bien.

Con un pequeño movimiento, Yaten me obliga a salir del acomodo que encontré en él. Claramente me está invitando a sonreír, a disfrutar y a cuestionar o reflexionar tanto en las cosas. Sólo quiere que vivamos el hoy como ambos sabemos hacerlo.

Salgo tomada de su brazo sabiendo que es mío, que me ama y yo a él, que toda espera valió la pena y que tarde o temprano, el destino nos haría justicia.

Al sentirme plenamente feliz a su lado y al encontrarme nuevamente con su mirada, ahora soy yo quien tararea la_ canción de amor._

**FIN**

* * *

Quiero agradecer una vez más a **Sol Bronte** por haber hecho nacer en mí una nueva expectativa dentro de fanfiction, algo que sacara otra parte de mí para así poder explotarla y no estancar mi imaginación.

He caído rendida al encanto de Reiten y como bien la autora mencionada sabe, he firmado un contrato indefinido donde estoy comprometida a seguir explorando a esta pareja, lo cual gustosa haré.

Tras dos años -y un poco más- de pertenecer a este hermoso fandom, como lo es el de Sailor Moon, realmente significa mucho para mí el estar expandiendo los horizontes de mi inspiración. Eso no quiere decir que dejaré de escribir sobre mi pareja favorita que es Darien y Serena, pero si algo necesitaba para estar balanceada y conectarme con alguno de los personajes de "los hermanos Kou", era conectarme con uno y creo que Yaten es quien se gana mi adoración y más si está tomado de la mano con una de mis consentidas: Rei Hino.

Como pudieron ver, los tres capítulos de mi primer fic "Reiten" tienen por título tres canciones de la banda The Cure (Lullaby – Fascination Street – Lovesong), cosa que no elegí al azar. El simbolismo que representa es que además de la pareja sobre la cual aquí se escribe, un punto nuevo en común nació entre la autora y yo al saber que nos encanta Robert Smith, es por eso que quise plasmar eso en este fic.

No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecer a **Raye Kou**, la artífice que permitió todo esto y estuvo incluso antes de "Reiten" y "The Cure". Te amo, amiga.

Sol, Ross… recuerden: **This is Sparta!**

Agradezco también a mis amigas: **PaUsagi Shields**, **Anny Mizuno** y **Karen Van'Der Woodsen**, por ser quienes soportan todas mis locuras, desvaríos, spoilers, frustraciones y alegrías, por ser quienes siempre me apoyan y alientan al querer romper los cánones autoimpuestos. ¡Las adoro!

**Y cómo no agradecer a todo amable lector que me honra con su tiempo y paciencia para leer lo que publico en este espacio.**

**¡Gracias a todos y todas!**

Me retiro de mi primer Reiten con la cabeza en alto, el corazón pleno y lleno de alegría, con la promesa de que volveré.


End file.
